As anyone who has ever installed or replaced a toilet will attest, it is tiring work. Workers not only must contort their body into small cramped locations, but also deal with stubborn fittings, leaky connections, rusted fasteners, and heavy toilet bowls and tanks. The odd shape of a toilet bowl coupled with protruding bottom fittings mean that the toilet bowl is wobbly and unstable before it is put into place.
For example, should it topple over, costly damage to the bowl and surrounding surfaces is likely. Additionally, a large amount of water is often present from toilet bowls that are removed. This water is very likely to leak out and damage carpeting, wood floors, and the like. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a toilet bowl can be removed and replaced without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the mat fulfills this need.